


Overheated

by GeekLover



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: On a particularly hot day - with their A/C is on the fritz - Timmy declares it is too hot for sex. One Mr. Armand Douglas Hammer takes that as a challenge - one he very much intends to win.Timmy doesn't stand a chance (and will love every minute of it.)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon's requested prompt of "Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot." As usual, this ended up a bit longer - and filthier - than I originally intended.
> 
> My first extended bit of Charmie smut that I'm posting. A bit nervous since we have so many amazing smut writers in this fandom.

Letting out a long sigh, Timmy leaned against the top of the open refrigerator door. He’d been debating what to eat or drink for what felt like an eternity now. He’d inhaled so many glasses of water in the last hour he felt you could probably use his body as a flotation device - so that wasn’t an option. 

At some point, he realized that he could make this consideration with the refrigerator door closed, but it felt too nice, so refreshing, being in front of it. If it wouldn’t be the height of insanity, he would consider climbing in and just resting his head against that gallon of milk in the front. 

With the back of his hand, he wiped at the sweat on his brow. For a second he stopped and listened out for any strange noises coming from upstairs. He wasn’t sure if the deathly quiet was better than the steady stream of expletives he heard the last time he checked on Armie, who was up there working on the air conditioner.

The AC had gone on the fritz the previous night. It was, of course, the perfect timing since it was currently 105 degrees in LA. The repair guy couldn’t come until later that night so Armie - always being extremely good with his hands - decided to at least give it a look to save his melting boyfriend.

The way Armie always strived to take care of him was one of the million reasons he loved him. His love for Armie was why he agreed to split their time between LA and New York, for the kids’ sakes. Most of the time he didn’t regret it, but right now he was counting down the seconds until they were back to New York in the Fall.

Hearing Armie's approach, he finally closed the refrigerator. The stainless steel felt so cool against his skin. While that felt nice, what was even better was the view before him. He bit his bottom lip as his gaze traveled up Armie’s body. 

There was a sheen of sweat covering his broad, shirtless chest which also had stray black smudges. The only thing he was wearing was tight, short black jeans. 

When he reached him, Armie leaned over and placed a soft kiss against his neck, which made Timmy smile. It shouldn’t send a jolt of electricity through him every time he did that - they’d been together openly for more than a year now - but somehow it still did, even now when he felt so uncomfortable and like he wanted to peel off his own skin just so he had one less layer of heat to deal with. 

There was a deep frown on his face and his brow wrinkled as Armie pulled back and sighed. “I’m sorry, I was not able to work my magic. I think this situation calls for someone with more than just a Google degree in A/C repair.”

He snickered.

As Armie ran his hands through his hair, the remnants of grease on his hands darkened his golden hair. He seemed to notice what Timmy’s gaze was focused on and grimaced as he looked down at his hands, immediately moving towards the sink to wash his hands.

While he did that, Timmy got a glass out of the cupboard. He retrieved the white ice cube tray from the freezer and filled up the glass with ice water. When Armie turned around he handed it to him.

“Thank you, baby,” Armie said before immediately draining the glass. 

Blinking up at him, he paused for a brief second, not sure if he saw Armie even visibly swallow. 

There was a slight crick at the back of his neck and he reached back to rub at the spot.

Immediately, Armie was by his side and laid his strong hands on the sides of his neck and began to ease the strain. His hands were firm and his body turned to jelly in seconds. 

At any other time, he would be in heaven right about now but with the way Armie had molded himself to his back, combined with the feel of his hot breath on his neck, it caused him to overheat in more ways than one.

Stepping away, he picked up Armie’s discarded glass and placed it in the sink. When he turned around, Armie’s head was cocked to the side and there was a questioning look in his eye. 

“I just don’t think now is the right time for a massage.” He sounded apologetic since he would have liked nothing more than to continue to have Armie’s hands all over him. 

“Since when? You said before, and I quote ‘your massages are like crack and I could never get enough.’” Armie leaned against the counter with a slightly smug expression. He was so proud of the effect he had on Timmy’s body.

“I know I said that.” He chuckled as he could remember exactly when he said it - after their six month anniversary when Armie had massaged him for over an hour and then bent him over the table and fucked him so hard he could barely remember his own name. _God_ that was a good day.

Shaking his head, he struggled to find his way back to his point. “Uh...obviously, I really meant that but right now I would rather not get hot and sweaty.” He glanced out the window where he could swear he could see the sun bearing straight down on him. “Well, not more hot and sweaty than I already am.”

“So, how can I help you?” Armie pushed off the counter.

It only took a second of thought before a memory danced through his mind and a slow, impish grin spread over his face. Sauntering over to Armie, he gently placed his bare feet atop Armie’s. 

They shared a weighted look, though it wasn’t filled with sadness, just nostalgia that always filled their hearts with joy.

“Are my baby’s feet a little toasty?” There was so much teasing and warmth in his voice.

He nodded. “And it’s too hot for socks.” Gazing up at him through his lashes, he tried to sound as helpless as possible. “Can I stay on your feet and you just act like my personal taxi?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Armie turned back and gripped his waist. A shiver ran through Timmy’s spine at the mischievous glint in his eye. His curiosity peaked over what he had in mind.

“I think I have a better idea.” Armie walked the two of them over a few inches towards the counter. He patted the marble top. “Get up here.”

His tone was a bit demanding but the expression on his face was very sweet so Timmy did what he asked, letting out a slight squeak at how cold the counter felt against his thighs. 

Thanks to his long arms, Armie barely had to move as he reached behind him and picked up the ice cube tray Timmy had neglected to put back in the freezer. With a broad grin, he made a show of bending the tray and breaking up the ice with some popping out of their small compartments.

Plucking out a cube, Armie set down the tray then gripped Timmy’s ankle and lifted his leg up. 

It occurred to him what he was about to do just before the ice touched the sole of his right foot. He hissed and almost retracted his leg, except that Armie had a firm grip on it. 

Armie’s gaze flicked up and there was a smile on his face - a smile that always let Timmy know that he had him and wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. He relaxed instantly. 

As he slid the block up his foot slowly, it started to feel really nice and more soothing than he thought it could be. The ice was already starting to melt and the freezing water felt so good against his overheated skin. 

After Armie switched to his left foot, he let his head tip back and closed his eyes.

It didn’t escape his attention when Armie’s other hand started to knead the flesh of his right thigh and then his fingers crept up in a very unsubtle way. 

“What are you doing?” He asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“I’m about to touch my boyfriend’s gorgeous cock.” Armie continued his ministrations and the way he was biting his lip, he could tell Armie was trying to hold back a smirk. 

Picking up his head and staring down at Armie, he couldn’t help blushing. It still overwhelmed him the way Armie was constantly complimenting him - constantly looking at him as if he hung the moon. 

“Why would you want to do that?” He cleared his throat. 

“Because I’m horny,” he responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. The accompanying look he leveled at him would have been enough to reduce his shirt to ashes if he had been wearing one. 

“How could you possibly be horny? I’m not even exaggerating when I say it’s a billion degrees outside.”

“A billion degrees.” He chuckled, clearly delighted by his boyfriend’s hyperbole. “I don’t care how hot it is outside. How can I not be horny with you looking like this?” Armie slid his hand up to his slick chest.

“You’re shirtless too and I’m not horny.” He lied

Armie quirked his eyebrow up so high it could have orbited the ceiling. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “I am horny but not horny enough to do anything about it. It’s too hot for sex.”

Dramatically stumbling back, Armie clutched his chest. 

He threw back his head and let out a loud laugh that ended with a wheeze. When he stopped laughing, he rolled his eyes with affection. “Okay, Fred Sanford, don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

“Absolutely not. What you just said is blasphemy, sir.” Armie put down the ice in his hand, though it was barely in solid form at this point, and wiped his hand against his shorts. He cocked his head to the side as he gave Timmy an appraising look. “You can’t really mean that.” 

With his bedroom eyes working overtime, Armie sauntered over to him a playful smirk brightening up his face.

It was times like this he got so overwhelmed by his feelings for Armie. The love he felt for Armie always felt strong and more powerful than anything he’d ever felt before but when he was like this - turning on his full charm with his humor, sexiness, and sweetness - being his true self and gazing at him in a way that was reserved just for him, it amazed him how lucky he was to be given such a gift.

Sometimes he wondered if he was worthy of that gift, but Armie reminded him over and over that he felt that he was and he would tell him so every day for the rest of their lives. It was one of the reasons why it was so hard for him to deny Armie anything. 

When Armie slowly leaned in - he loved it so much when they were on the same eye level like this - and softly brushed their lips together, he didn’t push him back. Their lips were barely touching - neither had closed their eyes and were staring into each other’s eyes. 

Timmy refused to move. If Armie wanted to do this, he was going to let him do all the work. When Armie finally pressed his lips more firmly against his, Timmy sifted his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of his neck.

Already feeling like putty in Armie’s hands, his head lolled back and once he had access to his neck, Armie wasted no time in trailing tender kisses down before he started to lick the sweat from Timmy’s neck. A small whimper fell from his lips.

There was never any real question in his mind that he was going to give in to Armie. No matter how hot it was, his desire for Armie was even greater. To have that man’s hands on his body leaving every spot he touched on fire, to feel that connection every time they came together - he’d have to be dead not to want it.

Still...he liked making him work for it a little.

Before his mind completely evaporated in a sex fog, he lightly pushed Armie back. He didn’t say anything, just coyly bit his lip.

Not being put off in the slightest, Armie instantly seemed to know what game they were playing and grinned as he placed his hands on the counter, bracketing Timmy’s thighs as he leaned in. “Still too hot?”

He nodded and with a smirk on his face. 

“I guess I’ll just have to do something to change your mind.” His voice dripped with the promise of fun times ahead.

“You’re going to have to be really convincing.” He leaned forward staring at Armie’s mouth. 

As he sat back, he could see the wheels turning in Armie’s head and instantly spotted when something clicked and he figured out just what he wanted to do. At times like these, Timmy wished he could just climb inside and really see how his mind worked. 

Reaching over, his gaze never leaving Timmy’s, Armie grabbed the ice cube tray again, taking out another cube. Leaning against the refrigerator, he stared at it for a second. 

“You’re right. It is really fucking hot. We both probably need to cool down.” He licked the tip of the ice slowly before sucking it halfway into his mouth. Still watching him intently, Armie moaned as he pushed it in and out...in and out...

For Timmy, it immediately conjured up images of the way Armie looked up at him when he was sucking him off. The way his mouth perfectly wrapped around him, the eager way he took him in, the hunger in his eyes as he gazed up at him. It was the biggest thrill to know how much pleasure it brought Armie to take him apart like that. 

With some effort, he held back the groan that wanted to erupt from his lips. 

Armie took out the ice cube and pressed it to his lips, sliding it over his perfect mouth. Closing the gap between them, he inched closer and closer to Timmy before kissing him. The icy coldness of his lips felt amazing and Timmy’s toes curled as he swayed backward. Armie snaked one arm around him and held him up. 

Pulling back just a second later, they were only a hair’s breadth apart as Armie whispered to him. “Feel good?”

“Mmmhmm.” Timmy blinked at him. He slowly licked his lips. “I still need more convincing.” He innocently shrugged.

There was no annoyance or defeat in Armie’s expression. By the slight quirk of the corners of his lips, Timmy could tell he was actually enjoying this. 

Not stepping away, Armie slid the ice over Timmy’s lips. The cold water from the melting ice dribbled down his chin and mixed with his sweat. It felt so refreshing but he couldn’t concentrate on the cool sensation when Armie was watching him with a predatory look as if he was imagining all the ways he could devour him.

When Armie leaned in closer, for a second he wondered if that was what he was about to do. Instead of devouring him, his tongue flicked out and he licked an agonizingly slow trail from his bottom lip to his top before nibbling his bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the counter to keep from moaning in pleasure. 

“How about now?” Armie stepped back and raised his eyebrow. 

Giving what he thought was the greatest performance of his life, he pursed his lips and pretended to be deep in thought. Finally, he sighed. “Still too hot.”

Undaunted, Armie pressed the rapidly shrinking cube to the top of his chest, and after a slight wince, let it slide leisurely down his chest.

Timmy gulped.

If he thought Armie was done with this form of torture, he was sadly mistaken. Sliding it back up, he then gently placed the cube over his left nipple and swirled it around. His other hand traveled down to rub against his clothed crotch and his clearly hard cock.

Half hard, he considered touching himself as well but held back.

After finishing off with his right nipple, Armie stepped forward with his cold companion and wasted no time before pressing it to Timmy’s right nipple while using his freezing thumb to circle the other one. The dual sensations caused his body to stiffen and he couldn’t help letting out a whimper as his body was flooded with pleasure. 

It took a few seconds to realize Armie was speaking to him and he had to blink to focus. 

“Are you ready to take back that _incredibly_ ridiculous thing you said earlier?”

He had to clear his throat several times and figure out how words worked before he could respond. “I don’t remember saying anything ridiculous.”

“Really…?” Armie threw the ice into the sink. He took a few small steps backward and took out another ice cube. “I guess you need more convincing. Maybe I should cool down a little more.” He unbuttoned his shorts, unzipped, and stuffed his hand - still holding the ice - inside.

Feeling like his eyes were about to pop out of his head, Timmy was laser-focused on Armie’s crotch as he scooted close to the edge of the counter.

“Oh, fuck, baby!” He gasped, his hand rhythmically moving up and down. “This feels really fucking good!”

Letting out a loud whimper, Timmy could feel his fingers start to ache from his death grip on the counter, so he pried them loose. 

Suddenly, Armie stopped and glanced up at him. “I wonder if it tastes good too.” Without another word, he took his hand out of his shorts and sucked the ice into his mouth.

He stumbled off his perch. Enough was enough. He needed Armie’s hands, his mouth, his everything, all over him - right fucking now.

The way Armie’s eyes followed him, he knew he had Timmy right where he wanted him. He gingerly slid the ice out and licked his lips. “I think maybe I should take my little friend here and finish the job by myself.”

“Please, don’t.” Timmy held up his hand. “You win. You’ve convinced me.” 

“Have I?” The sly grin on Armie’s face now was doing, even more, to turn him on. 

“Yes.” He nodded vigorously.

“What are you going to do to convince me?” Armie stalked over to him, standing inches away from his face. 

Not wasting another second, he held Armie’s face in his hands and kissed him with all the strength he could muster - which was a lot more than he thought he was capable of right now. Armie licked into his mouth and when his cool tongue hit the roof of his mouth, Timmy’s knees buckled. 

Armie gripped his waist and lifted him into his arms with Timmy quickly wrapping his legs around him. 

Breaking the kiss, Armie leaned down and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his chest. 

For a moment, he allowed himself to just enjoy the feel of Armie’s tongue against his skin before he started to reciprocate by raining kisses over Armie’s neck as his hands slid over his damp chest which was a mixture of the cold water and sweat. 

Needing them to be naked right now, he reached down to pull down Armie’s shorts, but before he could Armie grabbed his hips and hauled him on top of the counter. He was too overcome with lust to react much other than grabbing the top of Armie’s shorts and pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

When he had difficulty unbuttoning his own shorts, Armie made quick work of it. He shimmied out of them and kicked them to the side.

“No underwear. Very nice.” Armie let out a deep chuckle as he drank in his fill of how hard Timmy was for him.

He just beamed at him before bending over and taking the lobe of Armie’s left ear into his mouth and tonguing it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Armie’s eyes flutter closed as he groaned. Pulling back slightly, Armie blindly reached for the ice cube tray, which had landed in the sink, and took out another piece of ice and sucked into his mouth, throwing the tray back. After a few seconds, he spat out the ice and sank to his knees, instantly engulfing all of Timmy’s cock.

The sensation was so intense, he fell back against the counter and flailed around for something to hold on to but could find nothing and finally fisted his hair.

Because of the ice, the inside of his mouth was so cold it felt like his dick was encased in a tight, wet freezer - and with the heat and humidity surrounding them, that was not a bad thing at all. 

Armie wasted no time in deep throating him. His cheeks were hollowed out and he was sucking so hard, Timmy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The way it always felt when Armie gave him head was incredible. His mouth was so warm and he always got his cock dripping wet, but right now...his mouth was so cold and it felt like goddamn heaven and he was so achingly hard and somehow getting harder by the second. It was honestly a miracle he hadn’t blown his load yet.

“Oh, fuck Armie...your mouth...” 

Armie pulled back suckling at the tip and then licking it as if it was the messiest, most delicious ice cream cone. “I guess it’s not too hot anymore.”

“Fuck, no!” He growled and pushed him back down to get back to it. 

If he was being honest, it was still quite stifling in the kitchen. The sex was making it very steamy in there and it felt like the temperature was steadily rising. Sweat was beading on his forehead and running down his face and body. He was panting as hard as if he was running a marathon. 

Before he would have been completely miserable. 

Right now, the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. 

It was so fucking worth it.

Soon, he could feel Armie’s drool covering him and dripping down to his balls. When he heard Armie start to gag, he almost levitated off the counter and let out a series of high-pitched moans. “Please, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” 

In answer, Armie pulled back slightly and suckled at the head of his cock with increasing pressure and stroked the rest. 

Looking down into Armie’s blackened eyes, he felt pinned to the spot by the intensity of his stare.

As much as he wanted to be locked into that cold, wet mouth until the end of time, he could feel the tell-tale signs that he was about to burst in a way that he hadn’t in a really long time.

With some effort, he lifted up and brushed aside Armie’s hand to grip himself. “Babe, I’m so close.”

His cock slipped from Armie’s wet lips. “Come on my face.” His voice sounded ragged.

He almost wanted to burst into tears at not just the thought of Armie being covered in his cum but how desperately he sounded like he wanted that, needed it.

To anchor himself, he reached down and held on to Armie’s back though it was difficult with how slippery it was. 

Stripping his cock fast, he soon exploded with a guttural groan and he felt like he was coming for hours. When he came back to himself, he could feel his fingernails digging into Armie’s skin. Removing his hand, he fell down like an anchor to the floor.

When he looked down at his fingers, he could see blood. His lust immediately turned into concern. “Oh, babe, I’m so sorry I -” A garbled, choking sound came out instead of words. His lust was back in a big way as he stared at Armie’s face.

It was covered in semen - dripping from his long eyelashes, from the tip of his nose, all over his perfect lips and chin. There was some in the fringe of his hair, too.

“Jesus,” he whispered. “You look -”

He was cut off when Armie lunged for him and kissed him so passionately it stole the rest of his breath. 

Coming back to his senses, he pulled back and started to lick his come off Armie’s face. That drove Armie wilder and he shoved his tongue into his mouth and tasted himself.

With one hand, Armie ripped his shorts and underwear off. As soon as he was done, Timmy climbed into his lap as they continued to devour each other’s mouths. Their kisses slowed down as they expended most of their energy rubbing themselves together.

“Baby,” Armie grunted. “I’m gonna come.”

Quickly coming to a decision, he pushed Armie down and swallowed down his cock. He knew how much pleasure Armie got when he sucked him while he had an orgasm. 

Two seconds later, his mouth was flooded in cum. 

“Fuck!” Armie bellowed as he started to thrash about and moan. It was difficult but he held him down as he continued to milk him dry. 

Finally, he pulled back. As he did he felt some cum dribble down his bottom lip. He didn’t bother wiping it as he bonelessly slumped against the bottom cabinet door. 

Armie lay there panting for another minute. Out of the corner of his eye, Timmy saw him finally struggle to sit up beside him. When they were side by side, Armie gripped his chin gently and licked his bottom lip. 

If he had energy in his body at all, he would have kissed him but he just closed his eyes instead and let Armie do all the work.

They sat there, he was unsure of how long. At some point, he heard Armie’s voice but wasn’t sure what he was saying. Turning to face him, Armie had the dopiest grin on his face and the cuteness overload gave him enough energy to pepper his mouth with short kisses.

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t hear you at all.” He let his forehead rest against his as he chuckled. “I think I’m still on another planet right now.”

Armie responded with a wheezy laugh. “I know. I’m still tingling.”

He leaned back enough to look into his beautiful blue eyes and they just gazed at each other for a while. 

“Aren’t you glad this kitchen is always so immaculate?” Armie turned to look around the spacious room. 

“It’s because of you.” Timmy giggled. 

“You help out...sometimes.” Armie kissed the tip of his nose.

As he held his face, he wiped some sweat from Armie’s upper lip and pecked his lips once and then again.

“I think...we need to cool off some more.” Armie ran his hand through Timmy’s hair. “Want to join me in the shower?”

“Hmmm…” He pursed his lips. “Sure.” He kissed Armie softly one last time. “Race you there?”

Before he could respond, he already shot up, but Armie tugged on his hand. “‘Race you there?’ What happened to it’s too hot?”

“Too hot? Who said a ridiculous thing like that?” He eyed him as if he’d grown two heads before his face broke out with a devilish grin.

Timmy cackled as he ran away with Armie close on his heels.

It was the most satisfying hour-long shower of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> @filmgeekstacey on Tumblr
> 
> Let me know if you like it! 😁


End file.
